Adoption Madness
by ThisNameIsOfficiallyTaken
Summary: Alice, Rosalie and Edward are all in Forks Orphanage. When Bella, Jasper and Emmett get transferred to Forks Orphanage, all goes mad. On top of that a married couple come to adopt some kids. But most of them think they're too old to get adopted. Story probably better than summary. I do not own twilight! All orphanages mentioned aren't real... I don't think.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

_**Rosalie**_

Waterfalls, flowers, trees, rivers, ponds, a beach and more beautiful things surround the Forks Orphanage. Sounds lovely doesn't it. Well it would be great if the inside of that Forks Orphanage was as good as the outside. Sadly it's not. The inside of this place is horrible. It's full of tons of care kids. Not happy care kids who find themselves lucky to have such a big 'family'. No; instead this place is full typical care kids; making it the worst place for any kid to live (Luckily they're all scared of me).

I'd be better living with my mom. And my mom was always away on holiday for a while with her boyfriend, leaving me alone in the house with no food or water. I had to go down to shops and _steal _just so I didn't starve. When I say a while I mean from 2-3 weeks. That's how awful this place is.

I _hate _life. I hate living. I hate how I don't have anything. I hate how others have everything and I have nothing. I can't tell anyone this though. Nobody would care. Nobody understands what I feel. Everyone thinks I don't care about anything – well I kind of let them think that. You see, I refuse to let anyone see when I'm upset and vulnerable. Sadly my two best friends Alice Brandon and Edward Masen can tell when I'm upset because I always cover it up with anger. I'm always more or less angry depending on how upset I am. So they know how to (in their own words) 'deal with me'. Like if I was just a little upset, I'd be just a little angry so Alice and Edward would joke around a little to make me feel better. However, if I was very upset, I'd be very angry so Alice and Edward would know to be pretty serious.

I do the same for them but I'm harder to comfort because I try to never let anyone in so that I'm never disappointed. Alice maybe won't tell Edward what she's worried about but she'll always tell me. We're like sisters so she'll tell me everything. I'd tell her, maybe, before I'd tell Edward because – like I said – we're basically sisters. Edward is almost as annoying as me, but he will open up to people sooner than I would.

Alice is very short with short spiky black hair which points in every direction sometimes (which is why Edward and I call her Pixie). I am tall with long, wavy, blonde hair. Edward is tall with short bronze/red hair. Even though we are all different, we look a lot alike because we all have the exact same pale skin. I am the hard-to-get type, who can be mean at times but nice enough once you get to know me. Edward is quiet and sensitive. He's kind of like the adult of us all – the responsible one. Alice is crazy, loud and she is like the baby of the group. She would be the one who still thinks she can get adopted even though we're _way _past the adoption age group. We can't tell her that though, it would break her heart.

Alice and I lay on our beds in our room, discussing a plan to make this place just a little more interesting, when Dan, the head care worker here, yelled up at everyone, "EVERYONE GET DOWNSTAIRS IMMEDIATLEY!

Alice sat up on her bed, "What did you do?"

I glared at her, "Nothing. It was probably Edward… Or you."

Alice feigned a shocked face, "Excuse me, but I am the best behaved kid in this home."

We stared at each other for a second or two then burst out laughing. Anyone who knows Alice knows she's anything _but _obedient.

There was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Alice asked,

"It's Edward." He told us. I sat up,

"Oh! Come in!" I said happily,

Edward walked in and laughed, "You seem happy. What did you do?"

"SEE! I'm not the only one who thinks that!" Alice practically yelled,

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing! Now can we please stop blaming me and go downstairs before Dan loses it?"

The living room is rather large. The seats are all in the centre of the room and the further up they are to the back of the room, the higher up they are. When you go round the side of the seats there are a few steps up to them – the higher the seats get, the more steps there are.

Alice and Edward grinned and we went downstairs to the living room.

Everyone was already in the living room when we went down – even Dan.

"Ah. Hale, Brandon, Masen, thanks for finally gracing us with your presence." Dan said sarcastically as we walked in. One thing about Dan is that he'll never call any of us by our first names. Apparently remembering them would be too much work.

Since Alice, Edward and I are the oldest in this place, everyone is scared of us and nobody would ever annoy us. They mostly stay out of our way. So whenever we walk over to the seats at the back of the room, everyone sitting at the back was climbing over each other trying to get out of our way.

We sat down (I was in the middle, Alice was nearest the steps up to the seat and Edward was at the other side of me), "Consider yourself lucky we're here." Edward muttered,

Dan ignored him. "Right, I'm guessing you all want to know why I called you down here and pulled you out of your chores."

"Yeah, chores, that's what we were doing." I muttered sarcastically. Alice giggled,

"Anyway," Dan snapped, "There are three new kids coming, two boys and one girl and they are going to need to share rooms with some of you. So who wants to share?"

Even though the kids here are horrible, they are all huge suck-ups; so they all raised their hands, eager to impress Dan. Edward, Alice and I were the only kids in the room who hadn't raised our hands. We did _not _want to share.

Dan smirked, "Well, Brandon, Masen, Hale, it's a pity you three don't want to share because I was thinking of choosing you."  
"WHAT?" We all screamed,

"Well the kids are your age and seeing as you all came down _late_, you will _all_ share!"

"There is no way I'm sharing!" Edward glared,

"I already have a roommate!" I argued,  
"So do I!" Alice agreed,

"SHUT UP!" Dan yelled. We were all silent, "Thank you. Now, if you share I will recommend you to the family that are coming to adopt."  
Alice sat up, "Okay then!"

"Alice, we're 14. Nobody's going to want to adopt us." Edward told her. I elbowed him, knowing it would start an argument,

"You don't know that." She argued, "Rose, tell him!"

I hesitated,

"Rose!" Alice's voice got louder,  
"Well…"

"You don't think we'll get adopted either, do you?" Alice asked, close to tears,

"He's right. I wish he wasn't but he is. Nobody will adopt us against all the little kids here." I sighed,

Alice jumped off the seat and ran upstairs to her room. I could see she was crying though.

I turned around to Edward, "See! That's why we weren't going to tell her!"

"Well I didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing!" Edward replied,

I stood up, "I'm going to go talk to her!" I jumped off the seat and walked by Dan who grabbed me by the arm. I stared at him, "What?"

He smiled, "You're still sharing!" I groaned and ran upstairs to face Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to thank AimanderGoose for proof-reading my story before I post it. She was a great help! Also I think she may be posting up some stories in the near future so be sure to check them out because she's an amazing author!**

_**Chapter two**_

_**Alice**_

I ran in my room, locked the door and lay on my bed with my head buried in my pillow. I was crying, which was pretty stupid considering my age. But I have always wanted to get adopted and I stupidly let myself belief that it could actually happen. I should have seen this coming. However it really hurts when your best friends crush your dreams like that. It's possible for us to get adopted and I hate that Rose and Edward won't give us that chance.

There was a knock on the door, "Alice, let me in!" It was Rose,

"Go away!" I shouted at her,

"Not a chance! Look if it means that much to you we'll share!" Rose reasoned.

I went over to the door and silently unlocked it. Rose didn't come in until I was back on my bed.

"Edward shouldn't have said what he did." She whispered,

"You agreed with him!"

"Well maybe he was right! Maybe he wasn't! How about you get off your ass, quit with the tears and go fight for what _you _believe!" Rose yelled. I was shocked – Rose has never been that inspirational to _anyone_,

I sat up, "I don't want to stay here forever." I whispered,

Rose sighed, "You won't. Someone's bound to adopt you."

"What about you?"

"Nobody's gonna want to adopt me Alice!"

"What?" I asked appalled,

"Come on! Don't tell me you think I'll actually get adopted!"

"You have as much chance as I do! Promise me you'll try?" I asked,

Rose nodded, "Sure."

I jumped up and hugged her. She hugged me back.

There was another knock on the door. We knew it was Edward. Rose grinned at me and I knew what she was thinking – creep Edward out. I ran up to the door opened it and flung my arms around Edward pulling him into a huge hug. At least I thought it was Edward. 'Edward' cleared his throat.

"Yes?" I asked and then looked up at him. I finally saw it was Dan, "Oh my god!" I stopped hugging him jumped back to

"Oops!" I giggled nervously. I was pretty scared of Dan,

"What was that for?" He asked  
"Well I just wanted you to know… how much I love you?" I practically asked him.

Rose was in fits of laughter behind me. I turned round and glared at her but she kept laughing anyway. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Dan, "So did you want anything or did you just come in so that I could hug you?"  
"Funny, Brandon! Anyway I was just here to say that the girl coming will be here tomorrow and she _will _be sharing a room with you and until we can get her bed in one of you two _will _give up your bed for her!" Dan ordered. Rose and I groaned and Dan glared at us, "UNDERSTAND?" He yelled,

"Yes." Rose muttered at the same time as I muttered, "Sure."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Dan yelled.

"YES!" We yelled back,

"GOOD!" Dan barked.

He turned round to leave when I grabbed his arm. "Are we still getting recommended to that couple?" She asked,

Dan rolled his eyes, "Yes! I would do _anything _to get rid of you two!"

I thought about that for a second until I realised what was wrong, "Wait! What about Edward?"

"Fine you _three_." Dan sighed. "Oh and by the way, Charlene will be back tomorrow to help you clear a bit of this room for the new girl." Charlene is the other care-worker here. She is really nice. She was off for about a month because one of the little kids pushed her down the stairs and she was recovering.

I wasn't happy about this though, "So, not only do we have to share, but we have to give up part of our room!"

"Adoption…" Rose whispered in my ear and I immediately calmed down.

Dan smirked, "Well I'm going to explain all to Masen and you two…" he paused to look around our which we barely ever clean – maybe about 2 or 3 times every month, "clean up!" He turned around and left.

I sighed, "We'd better get cleaning."

Rose raised her eyebrow, "_Or_ we could let Charlene take care of it!" She suggested using a tone that implied it was obvious – well it kind of was.

"Okay!" I agreed happily – sometimes we take Charlene for granted, but ah well.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short but I couldn't think of anything to do! How about when I get from 3 – 5 reviews, I'll update the next chapter. Can you do that? Just from 3 – 5 reviews. Please? **

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Right, I'd like to thank all people who reviewed.**

**Taye**** – Thank you! Yeah I will make Charlene nicer than Dan and I am sticking to the usual couples. It might not be that way at the start (well it might be actually – not sure yet) but by the end it will be. **

**Also I'd like to apologies for not updating in a while but as I said I was on holidays so I couldn't write. Also I really wanted this chapter to be good so I had to rewrite it like 4 times.**

_**Chapter three**_

_**Emmett**_

"Do we _have _to move?" Bella cried for the millionth time since we found out we were being moved to a different orphanage; a worse one too. Forks Orphanage is probably the worst orphanage in all of the USA. They're so strict, they lock you in your rooms at night, they have padlocks on their cupboards and the kids there steal all your stuff and then beat you up if you try to get it back. At least that's what Jasper told us anyway.

One time last year, our orphanage was getting renovated, so we all had to go to different orphanages. We're in Manhattan orphanage at the moment. I went to Boston Orphanage, which was stricter but not that bad; Bella got lucky and went to Orlando Orphanage, which is known as the best orphanage in USA; and poor, poor Jasper had to go to Forks Orphanage.

Well now Jasper has to go back there again, but this time, Bella and I are coming with him. Jasper and I are both very worried about how Bella will stick such a cruel place. Not only is she a girl but she's quiet and that might make her more vulnerable. Bella herself knows this and is trying so hard to get out of moving.

"Yes, Isabella, you _do _have to move!" Our head care worker, Joseph, said,

"But it was just a game!" I argued,

"Look, there is a difference between playing a game and almost setting the _whole orphanage_ on fire!" Joseph glared at us,

"We didn't mean to!" Jasper glared back at him, "Besides, we put it out before the orphanage actually _went _on fire!"

"_And_, there was no permanent damage." Bella backed him up,

"Look! You are moving to Forks Orphanage and that's _final_!" Joseph told us. We opened our mouths to argue, "END OF CONVERSATION!" He yelled before we could argue,

Normally Joseph is a great guy but I think we crossed the line with him when we pulled or little prank. You see we were bored one day so we went into Joseph's room , stole some of his lighters, went up to the attic where the hay is –this place has of animals so that's why the hay is here – and thought we'd play a little game. The aim of the game is, one person sets the hay on fire and everyone throws stuff at it to out the fire out. It doesn't sound that fun but we had to stand at the other end of the room – so that it was harder – and since it was hay, the fire spread really quickly so it was very scary at times. Also some of the stuff we'd throw at the fire would be quite flammable so they would make the flames higher. Sadly the fire got out of control a little…

**{FLASHBACK}**

Bella bit her lip, "Are you sure we should be doing something this dangerous?" She asked as her, Jasper and I searched through Joseph's drawers. Joseph only really has one fault – he smokes.

I sighed, "No, we probably shouldn't be doing this but we're all very bored and want a bit of fun. So we're doing this!" I explained for the umpteenth time,

"Fine but if we get in trouble it's your fault." She muttered.

I ignored her and started looking through a different drawer. As soon as I opened the drawer I saw, not one, not two, not three, not four, but a whole drawer full of lighters. They were all different colors, red, yellow, green, and purple, blue, pink and white. "Guys, I found the lighters." I told them not taking my eyes off the lighters. It was as if I was afraid they would come out and light me on fire if I didn't keep an eye on them.

Jasper and Bella looked in the drawer, "Whoa!" Jasper exclaimed,

"That's a lot of lighters!" Bella agreed,

"How many should we take?" I grinned,

"How them all, then we can blackmail Joseph into letting us get whatever we want?" Jasper asked also grinning,

"No, we are taking three because we all agreed on three and also, Joseph would just call the police on us, not give us whatever we want!" Bella hissed,

"Whoa, Bella I think that's the most words you've ever said at one time!" Jasper teased. I laughed but then stopped when Bella gave me a death glare. '_If looks could kill_' I thought.

I reached in and grabbed three lighters. I gave the pink one to Bella, the blue one to Jasper and kept the black for myself. Bella scrunched up her nose at the pink lighter and handed it back to me. I rolled my eyes, set the pink lighter back and handed her a white one. '_Stupid tomboy' _I thought.

We heard footsteps coming closer to the room. I panicked, "THAT'S WHY WE WERE SUPPOSED TO WHISPER!" I yelled/whispered.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Bella yelled/whispered,

"HIDE!" Jasper yelled/whispered.

I looked around me for a hiding spot. Bella and Jasper did the same. Jasper spotted the closet so he tiptoed over quickly and hid in there. I quickly tiptoed over to the bed and hid under there. '_Where did that leave Bella?_' I thought. I got an idea. "BEHIND THE DOOR!" I mouthed to her. She nodded and took her place behind the door. About five seconds after we were all hid, Joseph came in (as we'd expected).

Joseph walked into the center of the room and looked around suspiciously. When his eyes where off Bella's hiding place, she quickly snuck out the door with her lighter in hand. He shook his head as if he thought he was going crazy and walked slowly over to his closet where Jasper was hiding. He was about to open it. I panicked and looked over to Bella for help. She nodded and knocked the door, coming into the room.

"Er, Joseph, there is a fight going on in the living room. Seriously, two of the wee kids, there about… 10? I think." She lied. We don't know all the kids in this place since we don't really care and there is so many of them. But if there's one thing everyone knows about Bella, it is she sucks at lying. So I don't know how but Joseph believed her but he sighed and ran out of the room. I grinned and got out from under the bed, banging my head on the way out. "Ouch!" I said, my hand shooting up to where I banged my head, "Stupid bed!"

Bella laughed, "Jasper you can come out now!",

Jasper opened the door, "Right let's get out of here before Joseph realizes there is no fight!"

"Okay, this game's getting boring!" I told Bella and Jasper, "Let's stop!"

"One more go!" Bella pleaded,

"Yeah! What's the worst that could happen?" Jasper agreed. He went over and lit the hay on fire one more time. "GO!" He yelled.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, GET DOWN HERE NOW OR I'M COMING UP!" Joseph barked. Oh no, he knew we were up to something.

"Get the fire out!" Jasper hissed,

Bella and I looked round the room for stuff to throw at the flames, we were running low. The only thing I saw was a plank of wood. I thought back to what we were discussing that morning. _Did Bella say wood makes flames bigger or smaller?_ I thought. I really needed to listen to her more. The chances were 50/50 so I figured I might as well try. I lifted up the wood and threw it at the fire. The flames went higher. Much higher.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Bella screamed,

"I THOUGHT IT WOULD PUT THE FIRE OUT!" I replied, also yelling,

"WELL THAT WAS _STUPID_!"

"What was stupid?" Joseph demanded. We said nothing, just stood there, staring at him. He looked around the room until he saw the hay, "EVERYONE STAND BACK!" He ordered.

I ran out of the room and came back about 3 minutes later with a bucket full of water. I poured it over the fire and the flames went out. Bella was hiding behind a huge pile of old toys, Jasper was standing on the stairs watching in horror and Joseph was glaring at me. I gulped. We were definitely in trouble.

**{End of Flashback}**

**A/N: Okay hopefully I'll review again this week but I might wait until I get some reviews... I don't know yet **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed/followed/favourited the story! It means so much to me.**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Rosalie**_

"I'm not cleaning!" I insisted, "I'm not!"

"Just clean for five minutes, then Charlene will come and do the rest for us!" Alice giggled,

I sighed, "No. Charlene can do it all! I'm _hate _cleaning!"

"You hate everything!" Alice giggled,

I was about to answer back when the doorbell rang. Alice and I looked at each other, "Charlene!" We grinned simultaneously. We opened the door and ran downstairs where Charlene was talking to Dan.

"CHARLENE!" We screamed and ran over to her. She hugged us.  
"We've missed you!" I told her. Charlene may be a care worker but she is the nicest adult I've ever met – and I've been fostered quite a lot.

"I've missed you as well." She smiled, "Now where's Edward? I want to see my three favourite orphans together again."

Just then Edward came down the stairs, "I'm right here." Charlene let us go. Edward walked over and hugged Charlene.

"It's nice to see you Charlene." He smiled,

"Ah Edward. I would normally call you a gentleman at this point but your hair needs cut so you may act like one, but ya don't look like one." Charlene joked,

"It feels so good not to be the only one mocking Edward!" I announced dramatically,

Alice rolled your eyes, "You're _so _dramatic!"

"And you _both _are _so _in trouble if you don't get that room cleaned." I heard Dan say from behind us, mocking Alice's tone

Alice and I groaned. Charlene smiled, "You were gonna have to clean it at some point girls."

"You are going to be helping them Charlene. Think of it as your welcome home present." Dan told her. Charlene opened her mouth to object, but Dan put his hand out to stop her, "No objections."

Charlene groaned, "Right. Come on girls. And Edward?"

"Yes?" He asked,

"Your helping too." Charlene grinned wickedly.

"Er yeah… I would… but… er… mine needs cleaned too… Yeah! Mine need's cleaned too!"

"Great! We'll get to yours after! But first we need to get to the girls. Come on we have a lot of work to do!"

Edward, Alice and I all groaned and dragged ourselves up to me and Alice's room.

"All done!" Alice smiled,

"Yip, my part, your part and the tramp's part of the room." I rolled my eyes,

"Rosalie!" Charlene scolded,

"What?" I asked, "She might be one?"

"But she probably is not so don't be calling her one!"

"Can we just get to cleaning _my _room now?" Edward interrupted the almost argument,

"NO!" Me and Alice yelled,

"Sorry girls. He helped you now you need to help him." Charlene reasoned,

"But I _hate _cleaning!" I cried dramatically,

"So do I but we have to do this so let's." Alice said,

"You just wanna get adopted Alice!" Edward laughed,

"Aren't you a bit old to be um getting…" Charlene started and I knew what she was going to finish with,

"Into arguments like this. Yeah I think we are, Charlene." I interrupted,

"Well, yeah you are but I meant…" She started again,

"OKAY, let's start cleaning my room!" Edward interrupted. Charlene finally caught on. She nodded and her and Edward went in across the hall to his room. Alice and I sighed and followed. When we got out the door a little kid popped out in front of us. She had short dirty-blonde hair which was tied into a

Ponytail. "That room had better be clean or Dan won't be happy." She warned us.

"Er… and you are…?" I asked kind of rudely,

She stuck out her hand, "I'm Rebecca Smith." She introduced as she shook our hands. Smith. I remembered that name from somewhere,

"Wow, Blondie you really are slow. Yes I am Dan's daughter so you better be careful with what you say to me or I can tell him." She grinned proudly, "As for you Midget, I'm 10 and I'm taller than you. You might want to get that checked out." She addressed Alice,

"HEY! DON'T CALL ALICE A MIDGET! ONLY I CAN DO THAT!" I yelled at her,

"You're going to pay for that!" She swore and walked down the stairs.  
"Okay let's go clean Edwards room." Alice suggested as if the whole thing had never happened. I grinned at her and we ran into his room.

Once we had Edwards room cleaned, Dan came into the room. "HALE! I HEARD YOU WERE UPSETTING MY DAUGHTER!"

"No need to yell she's right there." Charlene reminded him, "And as I saw the, what wasn't even, an argument, I think it would be fair if I gave Rosalie her punishment,

Dan nodded and left the room, "Well that was easy." I muttered,

"Don't think you're off the hook. I'm cutting your allowance in half for the next month!"

"WHAT!" I screamed. Alice laughed at me.

"You too Alice." Charlene told her,

Now Edward laughed. Charlene glared at him, "Don't make me cut yours too." He stopped immediately.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Charlene looked at her watch, "You're new roommates are here." We all groaned. Charlene smiled, "Come on."

We all walked down the stairs and saw three kids about our age standing deep in their own conversation, but looking around every so often. I knew when I saw them that this would be hell for us all.

**A/N: I know that one was really short but I couldn't think of anything so I had to. I'll try update tomorrow but only if I get some reviews. R&R! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five**_

_**Edward**_

There were three new kids – but we'd already knew that. One girl and two boys. The first guy was tall and muscular. He had short, dark brown hair and pale skin. This was the guy standing beside the door. The second guy was not quite _as _tall and muscular but he was a little bit. He had longish blonde hair and pale skin. This one was in the middle on the three. The girl had long, chestnut brown hair. She wasn't exactly tall or small and she was also pale. That's one thing all six of us have in common. She was standing at the other side of the blonde boy. She was beautiful and I was very jealous to see that she was standing with such muscular guys.

I saw Alice's face lighten up when she saw the new kids. She was so happy to meet them. She was the first to run over and introduce herself – well actually she introduced us all, gesturing to us as she told them who we were. "Hi! I'm Alice! This is Rosalie! This is Edward! And this is Charlene! She works here and she's really, really nice!" Alice hugged them all. I was jealous of her. How come she got to hug the beautiful girl before me?

I laughed. Typical Alice to be excited over new care kids, "Alice slow down! Give them a chance to breath!" Alice came back over to where she was standing beside Rose, now embarrassed,

"It's okay." The blonde guy laughed, "I'm Jasper. This is Emmett. And this girl here is Bella." He didn't take his eyes off Alice as he spoke. Alice never took her eyes off him. I gasped once I saw what was going on. Everyone stared at me, "I… I… I thought I saw a wasp." I used the first save I could think of, sadly that was the dumbest save _anyone _has _ever_ thought of. The girl, Bella, giggled. Oh no. She was laughing at me. I was so embarrassed. I looked over at Rose to see if she noticed.

She nodded, "Talk about it later." She mouthed,

"Well, Jasper, Emmett, will I take you up to our room?" I asked,

"We have to _share_?" Emmett asked,

"Sadly." Rose muttered. Emmett laughed.

"Well then sure, why not." Jasper answered my earlier question,

"Right then follow me." I told them and we went upstairs to our room.

_**Rosalie**_

Once the guys went upstairs, Bella walked over to us shyly.

Alice smiled at her, "Come on. I'll show you our room." They walked upstairs and left me on my own. I was so jealous of the Bella girl. First of all she has been living with that Emmett guy who is so hot. Second she has Edward madly in love with her already. Third and worst, she's stealing my best friend.

I decided to go up and talk to Edward about this thing with that Jasper guy and Alice. I wasn't going to let him break her heart. So I walked up to Edward's room, knocked on the door and waited. Jasper came and opened it. I glared at him, "I'm looking for Edward."

Edward came to the door and Jasper walked back in the room. "Yeah?" He asked,

"What do you think?"

He walked out, closing the door behind him, "We need to stop them."

"Duh!" I slapped him over the back of the head,

"Okay ouch! And I meant _how _do we stop them?"

"You ask Alice out?" I suggested,

"What? Me? Why me?"

"Well it can't be me!" I told him as I looked myself up and down reminding him I was a girl,

"Look. I'll just talk to Jasper and warn him not to break Alice's heart or anything."

"Fine is you wanna do it the boring way." I rolled my eyes,

"I do!" He insisted and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. When I opened the door Bella was sitting on _my _be with her clothes in _my _part of the closet. I was mad, "That's _my _bed!" I glared at her,  
"Oh come on Rose! Bella's new here. She gets choice of bed!" Alice told me, "And she chose that one!"

"No! We agreed I would have my bed beside all the door so I could sneak out without waking anyone up, you would have the bed beside the television because you love television and _she_ would have the bed beside the window because that's the only spare one!" I told her. Then turned to Bella, "Could I have my bed back?"

Bella nodded. Alice glared at me, "You can be so mean Rose!" She told me before storming out of the room,

I glared over at Bella, "_Thank _you!" I said when she was finished moving her stuff. Bella sat down on _her _bed this time I glared at her, "And stay there!" I told her. Then glanced at the door, which Alice had slammed shut, "Did you see what you just did? Did you come here just to create havoc? Nobody wants you here so why don't you just go back to where you came from?"

Bella stood up, "Oh trust me, _nothing _would make me happier than to get away from _you_!"

I shook my head in disbelief. She was such a bitch. I turned and stormed out of the room.

_**Alice**_

I sat on the ledge of the window glaring outside, when I heard Rosalie come up, _**Great! **_I thought sarcastically.

"Hey Allie, so I saw you like Jasper?" She pretty much asked. I couldn't believe she was making small talk,

"Cut the crap Rose! I snapped and added, "And leave!"

"Look I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"No you don't! You just care that Bella and I might be friends, Jasper and I might date, Bella and Edward might date and _you _don't like that because even _Dan _knows you have a crush on him!" I snapped,

Rose had enough, "You know what Alice?"

"What Rosalie?" I asked mocking her tone,

"Jasper's going to ask you out."

I stood up, "REALLY?"

"Yeah, then he's going to break your heart and you'll come crawling back to me but guess what?"

"What?"  
"I WONT CARE!" She yelled and then stormed downstairs. I rolled my eyes, sat back down on the window ledge and continued to glare outside.

**A/N: R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Right first of all thank you sooooo much to everyone that reviewed followed or favourited the story! I am open to any ideas you all have! **

**Second off all:**

**Guest – Thank you I will definitely do that!**

**Bri P – Thank you I will do that!**

**Third of all, I want to thank AimanderGoose for encouraging me to continue writing this story and giving me loads of ideas. She is writing her first fanfic at the moment and it is **_**AMAZING! **_**So all of you should really check it out because that girl is a lethal author! Anyway on with the story.**

_**Chapter six**_

_**Jasper**_

Once Edward, Emmett and I sorted out who got which beds and had unpacked, Edward started showing us around. We were getting shown around downstairs first. "Right this is the living room." Edward told us, "And since there's nobody here at the moment, let's make the most of it."

Emmett grinned, "Look, Jazz! There's a foosball table!" He ran over to the table, "C'mon! Two versus one!"

"Emmett, how many times have I told you to never call me Jazz?" I asked,

"I'm sorry, but Jasper takes way too long to say?" Emmett apologized, I laughed knowing he didn't mean it,

"I hate to be the one to break it to you but it's really stiff and doesn't work properly." Edward explained,

"Pity." I muttered, "Well we _can_ watch television, can't we?"

Edward nodded, "Sure!"

We all dived to the sofa to see who would get the remotes first. Emmett did. He was about to turn the television on when someone stole the remotes from behind him, "Hey!" he complained,  
"Masen! What part of you're not allowed in here before 6 and after 8 do you not understand?" The head care worker, Dan (I think his name was), asked Edward,

"I was s… showing the guys around and it just slip… slipped out of my… my mind." Edward stuttered. I laughed, he was genuinely scared of this guy. Just then the girl care worker came in.

"Hi boys, I'm Charlene by the way." _Charlene _introduced herself, "Anyway, Dan, I think it would be best if someone less… scary handled this one. Instead you should be sorting out the fight going on outside."

Dan then ran out of the room. Charlene smiled, "Get out before I actually _have_ to punish you."

Emmett, Edward and I all got up and left the room. We sprinted up to our room, sat on our beds and decided to talk about the girls whilst throwing a mini basketball around,

Emmett threw the ball to Edward while saying, "What about that Rosalie chick? What's she like?"

Edward caught the ball and laughed, "Well, she's a bit of a jerk." He threw the ball to me, "I mean she's a great friend, but she gets jealous really easily. That's when she turns into a jerk. Oh yeah so Jasper, she pretty much hates you."

I threw the ball to Emmett, "Why does she hate _me_? What did I do?"

"You like Alice. Alice likes you. Rose is jealous." Edward explained while catching the ball and throwing it to me,

I set the ball down, "Alice likes me?" I asked, astonished that anyone as beautiful as Alice would like someone like me.

Emmett grinned, "That's great, but what about Rosalie?"

I laughed, "Who else does she hate?"

"Well considering how jealous she gets; you, Bella…" Edward started,

"Bella? Why Bella?" Emmett asked,

"Alice and Bella are gonna be good friends." I replied, "Rosalie knows that, right?"

Edward nodded, "So what's Bella like?"  
Emmett chose to answer that one, "She's quiet, nice and you can't date her."  
"What, why?"

"She's Bella!" I exclaimed, "It's just weird! You can't!"

"Fine!"

_**Bella**_

I lay on my bed reading Wuthering Heights when Alice came in, "You okay?" I asked and stood up,

She nodded, "Where's Rose?"

I shrugged, "She left to go find you."  
"She _did _find me." Alice rolled her eyes,

"What happened?"

"We got in a fight. She can be such a jerk sometimes!"

"She just doesn't want to become a third wheel." I smiled,  
"She's just a bitch." Alice laughed,

I grinned, "Okay then. But you two are best friends, you _will_ make up."

"No we won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No!"  
"Yes!"

"NO! And I'm not having this conversation with _you_! You don't even know us!" Alice yelled and stormed out,

I rolled my eyes, _**They are so gonna make up! **_I thought to myself. Then I lay back on my bed and continued to read Wuthering Heights.

_**A/N: R&R everyone! Next chapter will be up next week I think. It's really sunny in Ireland at the moment so I'm going to be taking advantage of it!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie

I sat on the roof of the orphanage with my earphones in, listening to music. I couldn't concentrate on the music though. I was so mad about what happened with Alice. How could she side with Bella instead of me? I was her best friend! I refused to become the third wheel!  
I heard someone climb out the attic window and head up towards the roof. I froze, was that Alice? Doubtful. Was it Bella? It better not be. I hate that girl. The roof is my and Alice's place to chill. She can NOT come up here. Was it Edward? No way. He knows to avoid me when I'm mad. What about Jasper? Or Emmett? I wouldn't mind Emmett. I really like him - he's hot. Just not Jasper. No.  
Turns out it was Charlene. "How did you know I was up here?" I asked her, pulling my earphones out of my ear.  
She shrugged, "Alice told me what happened and I knew you'd be upset... So I took a lucky guess."  
I sat up, "What did Alice tell you?"  
"Just what happened. Nothing you really need to be knowing."  
I rolled my eyes. Charlene smiled, "You know, I remember when I was your age."  
"You've got some memory there girl!" I joked,  
Charlene rolled her eyes, "Anyway! I remember when I was your age, I was also the third wheel."  
"What did you do about it?"  
"I did what any normal person would do. I tried my hardest to find something wrong with the girl I didn't like." She answered in a 'duh' tone, implying it was obvious.  
I grinned, "Sounds fun."  
"Yeah." She sighed,  
"What?"  
"Nothing, nothing." I raised an eyebrow, knowing that would be her response, "NOTHING!" She yelled laughing,  
"Oh... Okay. I'm gonna go now." I told her and left.  
Emmett  
I was walking up to the Attic when I bumped into Rosalie. She was about to fall so I caught her around the waist. I felt electricity just then. I think Rosalie did too because she jumped back. "Oh shit, sorry." Rose apologised,  
"It's okay." I smiled. I sat down, "So Bella told me you two aren't getting along."  
"Did she now?" Rosalie asked, grinning,  
"She did. What happened?"  
"I don't really know. We just don't get along." She lied, I knew she was lying because I heard her and Bella arguing, but I didn't really care. She could hate whoever she wanted it was none of my business.  
I grinned at her. I couldn't help but smile at her because she was so pretty. I really wanted to ask her out, but what if she turned me down? What if Bella got mad? After all she doesn't really seem to like Rosalie that much. Well what the hell. She'd forgive me. "Er Rosalie..." I started,  
"Rose." She interrupted, "Call me Rose."  
"Okay, well Rose, I was wondering if you'd like to... You know..."  
"No I don't." She teased, even though we both knew she did. She was teasing me - I liked that.  
"Well would you like to go out with me sometime?" I asked,  
Rose bit her lip, she was so cute, but she was going to say no. I knew I shouldn't have asked her. I turned to walk away, she grabbed me by arm, "I'd love to go out with you, but..."  
"Oh. The but." I muttered under my breath so she wouldn't hear me.  
She did though, "But your best friends hate me!" She bit her lip,  
"Jasper doesn't hate you. Bella does. But not Jasper. You hate him. He doesn't hate you." I explained,  
"Not yet." Rose grinned an evil grin. Why was I so turned on by this girl? She was pure evil, yet I loved her for it and didn't want her to change.  
"Well don't worry. I don't care what they think. This is between me and you." I hugged her.  
"Okay. When and where?"  
"Tomorrow. And how about we sneak out and go to Port Angeles? I heard girls LOVE to shop there." I suggested,  
"Port Angeles sounds good. But how will we get there?" Rose asked,  
I shrugged, "Bus?"  
Rose hesitated.  
"What you don't like the bus?"  
"I've never been on one before." She whispered, staring at the floor, embarrassed.  
"WHAT?" I laughed,  
Rose sighed, "There's so much people and for all we know they could be mass murderers!"  
I chuckled, "You are such a city girl! You can't have lived here your whole life! There's no way!"  
"And why is that?"  
"Because your a city girl! This is a town!" I chuckled,  
Rose giggled, "I didn't live here my whole life." She confessed,  
"Where did you live?"  
"A place where I never had to ride a bus!" She exclaimed,  
I laughed, "Well there's a first time for everything."  
Rose giggled "'Kay! I'll look up bus times?"  
"'Kay!" I said, mocking her tone. She didn't take any notice of it though, she just ran downstairs, probably to find a computer.

Alice

I sat at the side of the river watching the waterfall crash down in front of me. I was getting splashed a lot but I didn't even notice. I was too busy thinking.  
Sadly Edward snapped me out of my thoughts, "Hey! Alice!"  
I turned around, "Yeah?"  
"I need to talk to you about something... It's kinda important."  
"Okay shoot." I said.  
He sat down beside me, "It's about..."  
"Bella?" I interrupted smiling,  
"Yeah. How did you know?" He asked,  
"I know all. Now she likes you, you like her. ASK HER OUT ALREADY!" I practically yelled at him,  
He rolled his eyes, "It's not that simple. Emmett and Jasper told me I can't date her. Wait she likes me?"  
"YES! And don't worry. They'll lighten up. Just ask her out. You'll see." I assured him  
He stood up, "Okay!" He practically danced away towards the house. I laughed. He was so strange.

Edward

I was almost dancing by the time I reached the house, I was scared though. What if Bella said no? What if she said no, told Emmett and Jasper hated me for not listening to them? I was beginning to forget why asking her out was a good idea - but then I remembered Bella's beautiful pale skin. Her amazing brown eyes. Her.  
I was running round to the fields hoping I'd find Bella in there. When I was at the front of the fields though I banged into Rose who banged into the tree which was right behind her and fell. I gasped, "Are you okay?" I helped her up,  
"Yeah I'm fine! Why are you in such a rush though?" She asked,  
I smirked, "I'm asking Bella out!"  
Rose rolled her eyes, "Why is everyone so fond of her?"  
"You're just jealous of her."  
"True... But still!"  
I rolled my eyes, "Where are you going?"  
"To find Emmett." She confessed,  
"Whoa Rose! I know you're tough, strong and all that but NEVER does the girl ask the guy out!" I explained,  
"Actually HE asked ME out!"  
"Really? Congrats!" I cried,  
Rose rolled her eyes at me and headed into the fields. I ran after her. She may be a girl, but she's fast. We eventually came across Bella standing on a bail of hay and Emmett attempting to give her a piggy back off it. Rose and I quickly climbed up the nearest and lowest tree to hide from them. I watched in silence as she laughed and giggled and had fun... Without me. Suddenly she jumped onto Emmett's back but Emmett wasn't expecting it so he fell flat on his face with Bella landing on top of him.  
They lay laughing for a minute, then Bella stood up. "I'm going to get away from you before you kill me!" She laughed and walked towards the gate out of the fields,  
"Love you!" Emmett shouted,  
"Hate you!" Bella shouted back laughing. Emmett walked further up the fields. I didn't care why. Rose jumped out of the tree and ran out of the fields, I knew she was going to cry. Which was strange because Rose NEVER cries. Well the odd time she might - depending on the circumstances.  
I was going to run after her but I was too shocked. Was that why Jasper and Emmett told me I couldn't date her? But if Emmett's with her, why did he ask Rose out? I was heartbroken, confused and lonely.

Rosalie

I knew what to do. I was going to take Charlene's (not really) advice and find something out about Bella and Jasper. First thing to do was to get Dan and Charlene out of the office.  
I knocked on the office door, "Come in!" Charlene called.  
I opened the door to find only she was in there. 'Great' I thought, this would be easy. "I just thought I'd tell you there's a fight going on out in the fields. It's getting out of hand."  
Charlene didn't even respond, she just ran out of the office to stop the fight.  
I ran over to the filing cabinet with everyone's files in it. I opened it and searched through for Jasper's file. I don't know why I went through his first. But I did. I thought I'd scan his basic info first.

Name: Jasper Whitlock Hale  
D.O.B: 6th August 1998  
History: Parents divorced when baby. Split from twin sister. Raised by abusive father. Twin sister raised by careless mother with no parenting abilities.  
Siblings: Rosalie Whitlock Hale (twin)

'Rosalie Whitlock Hale' I thought. Was that me? Did I have a double surname? I forgot about the hating Jasper and Bella thing and searched for my file. I found it and read through the basic info,

Name: Rosalie Whitlock Hale  
D.O.B: 6th August 1998  
History: Parents divorced when baby. Split from twin brother. Raised by careless mother with no parenting abilities. Twin brother raised by abusive brother.  
Siblings: Jasper Whitlock Hale (twin)

I didn't even know my surname was Whitlock Hale. I thought just Hale. Charlene came running in at that moment and saw me, but not what I was holding - my and Jasper's files. "Rose what are you doing? Anyway there was no fight going on down there so I don't know what..." She looked up, "Oh shit!"  
I ignored her and went running out of the office, Charlene racing after me. "Rosalie wait!"  
"No! Go away!"  
"No! Just listen to me!"  
"Go die!" I yelled and ran upstairs to my room.  
Alice  
I opened the door to my bedroom to find Rosalie on the bed crying. I wanted to ask her what happened. To comfort her. But I wanted her to apologise first - so I didn't.  
"Attention seeking are we?" I glared at her,  
"Go away!" She cried. I knew then this was serious. Even if she's sad, Rosalie will always pick a fight with someone - but she wasn't.  
"What happened?" I whispered, sitting down on her bed,  
"It's about Jasper." She confessed  
"Oh." Was all I could say,  
"He... He... He's my brother!" She cried,  
"Are you sure?" I asked, choosing my words carefully,  
"Quite positive." She replied showing me their files,  
I read them, "Oh... my... god!"  
"I know. I don't know what to do. And you know what the worst part is?" She asked turning around to face me,  
"What?" I asked sympathetically,  
"Charlene knew I had a twin ever since I came here when I was six years old and never told me." She told me, "Eight years and she never got the chance to say 'Hey Rose, you've got a twin brother'."  
I hugged her. I was still mad at her but she will always be my best friend. And I'm always here for her when she needs me.

Okay ppl! That's chapter seven! Three things I need to say:  
1) I wrote this while on holidays so that's my (pretty awful) excuse for it being so bad!  
2) Everyone check out 'AimanderGoose' story. It's unreal and I know because my bffl wrote it so READ IT PPL! :D  
3) R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter's gonna be a short one. Sorry.

Rosalie

Alice hugged me. It felt nice to have her here comforting me, but I still didn't know what to do. Should I tell Jasper? Maybe.  
Bella came in, lay down on her bed and took out a book. Wuthering Heights. I'd read that book before and loved it. Bella looked up, "What?"  
I realised she had been asking me, "Nothing. I was just looking at your book." I replied,  
"Wait, have you been crying?" She asked, shocked,  
"No!" I snapped. Then got an idea. If I could get close to Bella, maybe I gould get her to tell me what's going on between her and Emmett, "Yes." I admitted sheepishly,  
"What happened?" She asked, the look in her eyes suggested she really cared. Why would she care about me though?  
"Why do you care? I've been nothing but cruel to you ever since you came here." I asked,  
"I've forgiven you." She grinned. I still really hated her though.  
"Jasper's..." I started, then stopped because I'd started crying again. This wasn't like me. I never cried. Ever.  
"Jasper's her twin brother." Alice told her before pulling me into another hug.  
"Jasper doesn't have a twin." Bella said, looking both confused and freaked out,  
"I didn't know I had one either." I muttered and showed her our files,  
"Wow." Was all she could say, before coming over to hug me as well. She smiled sympathetically, "I need to go over to talk to Edward but I'll be back in a minute or so."  
I was going to stop her and tell her that Edward and I heard her and Emmett's conversation but I didn't. She deserved to tell him herself and not know.

Bella

I have been here for one whole day already and Edward has still not asked me out. I'm mad. Very mad. I wanted to ask him why. Was I not good enough for him? Probably not. Who would want to go out with clumsy Bella Swan? Well, technically, Bella McCarty Swan.  
You see Emmett is my older (by only a month) step-brother. So he is VERY protective of me. My mom married Emmett's dad when we were both only four years old, but sadly when we were only seven they died in a car accident and instead of us living with my dad or Emmett's mom, we got sent into a care home. I never understood why though. But that's what happened.  
I left Alice to comfort Rosalie and went over to Emmett, Jasper and Edward's room and knocked on the door. I was hoping that Edward would be in but Jasper and Emmett would be out.  
"Come in." A voice called but I couldn't tell who it was.  
I opened the door and walked in. It was Emmett. "Hey sis, what's up?"  
"I need to ask you something." I might as well tell him and get his advice - after all Edward's his friend, right?  
"Okay, shoot."  
"I like Edward and I think he likes me too - well I thought he did but we've been here for almost two days and he still hasn't asked me out." I explained really quickly,  
"Oh."  
"Is that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?" I asked,  
"Well, Edward likes you..." He started,  
"That's great!" I beamed,  
"Not really. Jasper and I told Edward that he couldn't ask you out."  
"WHAT?" I screeched, "Why would you do that?"  
"You're my little sister. I didn't want you to get hurt." He replied, looking a little scared.  
I turned and ran out of the room. Emmett ran after me. "Go away Jerk-face!" I told him,  
"Bella listen to me a second!"  
"Why should I?"  
We were at the top of the stairs now and Emmett grabbed onto me wrist preventing me from going down. I turned and hit him in the face.  
He pushed me a little, "What was that for?"  
"Shut up and let me go."  
He let go of my arm but pushed me again. I pushed him back. We did this about five times before Emmett shoved me really hard causing me to fall down the stairs. I screamed an ear-piercing scream as I toppled down the stairs hitting the bottom with a 'thump'. My legs both really hurt, so did my right arm. I blinked really fast to hold back tears. I heard a running down the stairs. There was more than one person, that's all I could tell. I knew one of them would be Emmett. "BELLA!" Rosalie and Alice yelled in shock as they reached me. I used my one proper arm to cover one ear. It didn't do much good though.  
"Is she conscious?" Someone asked - I think Alice,  
"Yeah." Rosalie (I think) replied,  
"Barley." Emmett muttered. I recognised his voice. Then he spoke up a little, "Bella are you okay?"  
"What you think?" I tried to say what do you think but I just wanted to close my eyes so I cut it short,  
"Bella, you have to stay awake. Rose called 911 so the ambulance will be here soon." Alice informed me, but I ignored her and let myself drift into unconsciousness...

**Okay everyone there's chapter eight! Sorry to Bella lovers but I just got the idea and couldn't get it out of my head. I hope everyone checked out AimanderGoose story. It's unreal. ;) R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine_

_Rosalie_

I quickly dialed 911. Well technically, when I turned on my phone, it came up:

• Unlock

• Place Call

• Emergency

• Cancel

So I pressed 'Emergency', and called the ambulance. It doesn't matter what she's done, she doesn't deserve to die. Someone picked up, "Hello, Forks Hospital what is your emergency?"

"Hey we're at Forks Orphanage and there's a girl who's fallen down the stairs!" I half yelled into the phone,

"Okay. Calm down. We're sending an ambulance now. Is she still conscious?" The woman asked. Why was she so calm? Bella could be dying here!

"Barley!"

"Okay, an ambulance is on its way." The woman informed me then hung up.

I sighed and turned around to see Emmett on the ground, shaking Bella and telling her to wake up.

I spoke up, "An ambulance is on its way. I'll go to the front gates to let them in."

"I'll go get Charlene." Alice suggested then ran off,

"Emmett you'd better come with me you're just gonna get yourself worked up. I'll stay with Bella until Alice and Charlene come." I ordered. Emmett opened his mouth to object but knew I was right so just left it. He ran outside to the gates.

**Jasper**

I went out to the fields to find Edward lying on the branch of a tree. I climbed up onto the branch beside it. "Hey Edward." I said,

"What are you doing?" Asked Edward,

"What are YOU doing?" I asked.

Edward smiled, "I was going to ask Bella out." He admitted,

"You can't!" I told him, "Emmett would kill you!"

"Yeah I know that now! I heard them talking. Why didn't you tell me they were going out?" He asked

"They're not?" I replied, confused,

"Then why did he say he loved her?" Edward asked.

I laughed, "Emmett is Bella's step-brother!"

Edward gasped, "WHAT?"

I laughed again, "Yeah. I know. It's strange isn't it?"

"Very!" Edward laughed.

I jumped down from the tree, so did Edward. "I bet you I can run to the back of the fields faster than you!" I laughed.

Edward grinned, "I'll take that bet. $10?"

I nodded, "Sure! 1... 2... 3... GO!" I yelled as we ran off towards the back of the fields.

We ran as fast as we could for about 5 minutes. That's while sprinting - the fields are very big. Edward reached the back before I did, sadly. He laughed, "Pay up sucker!"

I sighed and pulled $10 out of my pocket, "Here!" I grinned though.

Just then we heard sirens.

"Is that an ambulance?" I asked,

"I think so."

We ran over to the gap between trees where we saw Emmett and Rose waiting at the gates. The ambulance pulled in the gates and the paramedics came out and asked Emmett something. He directed them inside. Jasper and I stared at each other, then - simultaneously - jumped from behind the tree's and followed the paramedics and the stretcher inside.

When we got inside we saw Bella lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. She was bleeding. Badly. Her left arm was up beside her ear and her right was by her side.

The paramedics slowly and carefully lifted her up onto the stretcher as Dan came, "Okay what happened?" He asked as they wheeled Bella out the door, past me and Jasper and into the ambulance. Emmett followed and so did Charlene. The paramedics let them come along. Jasper and I followed Charlene into the van but got stopped by a paramedic,

"Family only." He said,

"Charlene's not family." Jasper pointed out

"One care worker is allowed." He rolled his eyes at us before shutting the ambulance doors in our faces.

**Emmett**

I couldn't believe I did that. Why had I done it? I must have known she'd fall down the stairs. The police were going to ask her what happened and she'd have to tell them, so I'll get arrested. I wanted her to wake up so badly. The paramedics kept asking me how she fell. I just said she tripped. I couldn't tell them the truth. No way.

When we got to the hospital Bella was quickly wheeled into a private room. She was on life support so when she was stable or whatever, they could wake her up. I think that's what they said anyway. I couldn't really concentrate on them all. Charlene did though. She seemed to know what the doctors were talking about too.

**Dan**

Oh great. Another care kid injured. That's all I need. The police will probably have to do an investigation on this place now - thanks to Charlene calling them. There's no point in that. They won't do anything and I'll be left with a bunch of paperwork. The stupid girl shouldn't have been messing about at the top of the stairs and that's all there is to it.

Hale came up to me, "I need to talk to you." She whispered, then walked away towards the office.

I followed her and closed the door behind me, "What?" I asked bluntly.

She glared at me, "I know you don't like me and I don't like you either, but you should have told me I have a twin brother."

"Huh? What makes you think you have a brother?" I asked. I knew what she was talking about but I refused to play her little game. I knew what was going to happen. It happened every time I talked to Hale in private. I silently grabbed the keys to the 'Hell Room' as those stupid orphans called it. It was a very small dark room that I lock them in when they get in trouble.

It's very, small, there's barely enough room to move. You take about three steps and you're at the other wall.

Hale threw two files down on my desk where I had now sat, "I'm Jasper's sister. Why did you not tell me?" She asked slowly, implying I was dumb,

"You never asked." I replied glaring at her. She didn't flinch. Wow this girl was tough.

She didn't respond. Instead she searched threw a shoulder bag she was carrying and pulled out a knife. A sharp one. Almost like a butchers knife. It was perfect for killing someone if you ever got mad. I'd need one of those.

She aimed it at me, "I need an explanation." She insisted.

"Or what? You'll kill me? You don't have the guts!" I glared at her,

"Don't test me." She threatened. Just then she stabbed the knife down where my hand was. I moved it out of the way, the knife skimming my hand.

I glared at her, "You're gonna pay for that!" I snarled, then grabbed her by the hair - making sure I still had the keys in my hand - and dragged her out of the office. She was kicking and screaming at me, but I ignored her. I threw her into the 'Hell Room', shut the metal door behind me and locked it.

**Rosalie**

I banged at the metal door screaming for someone to let me out. But it was useless. I knew I would not be let out of here for days after what I did. I was mad though. Really mad. He never told me I had a brother. A TWIN brother. In a way I wasn't really surprised, it was only last year I learnt my middle name was Lillian. Charlene told me one day randomly. I don't know why though. She just did.

**{FLASHBACK}**

"Hey Rosalie."

"Hey."

"What ya doing'?"

"Nothing. Why?" I asked, a little freaked out by her,

"No reason. I bet I can tell you something you don't know though." She challenged.

I rolled my eyes, "No you can't."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is then, if you're so cocky?" She asked,

"Sure. $5?" I offered.

She nodded, "You're middle name is Lillian."

"I already knew that." I lied - no way was I giving her MY money.

Charlene laughed, "Did not! Give me my $5!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No way!" I giggled then ran off.

**{END OF FLASHBACK}**

**Emmett**

I squeezed Bella's hand, "I'm so sorry sis!" I told her, a tear rolling down my cheek. I almost had a stroke when she squeezed back.

I jumped up, "CHARLENE!" I yelled.

The one said came running in, "What? What's wrong?" She panicked,

"B-B-Bella, she squ-squeezed my h-hand." I stuttered,

"Right, I'm going to go get a doctor. Stay with Bella in case she wakes up." She ran out of the room.

**Bella**

I felt someone squeeze my hand, I squeezed it back. I felt the mystery person jump back, "CHARLENE!" he yelled. Who was it? Jasper? Edward? Emmett? I knew it was a boy at least. I so badly wanted to open my eyes, just to check. I am only half-conscious at the moment… I think… I hope. I'd rather be half-conscious that completely unconscious.

Charlene must have come in, "What? What's wrong?" she sounded like she was panicking,

"B-B-Bella, she squ-squeezed my h-hand." The mystery guy stuttered,

"Right, I'm going to go get a doctor. Stay with Bella in case she wakes up."

Charlene ordered. I think I heard her run out of the room. I wasn't sure though.

I wanted to wake up. For mystery guy's sake. He seemed to want me to wake up. A lot. I also wanted to wake up for _my _sake. I hated being asleep. I just wanted to wake up. That's all I wanted.

Mystery guy groaned, "ARGH!"

"Calm down Emmett! She _will _wake up. She's just not ready yet." Charlene – I'm guessing – said.

I wanted to scream. Turns out I wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

**Well what did everyone think? Good? Bad? Awful? Review and tell me? Thanks! Check out AimanderGoose story because it's amazing and so is she! R&R!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't think I've done this at all (oops) but I don't own twilight *tear***


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter ten**_

_**Alice POV**_

It's been a week since Bella fell down the stairs and she _still_ hasn't woken up yet. That can't be safe. Then again, nothing about this orphanage is. The worst part is the Rosalie has been locked in the hell room for _ages_ now and I don't think Dan's planning on letting anytime soon.

Charlene has finally convinced Emmett to come home from the hospital, but I'm not really sure if that's good or bad. Rose and I _saw_ Emmett push Bella down the stairs. I know it was an accident and he didn't mean for her to fall. But accident or not, I don't feel safe around him. Not now.

At least when Rose is around, everyone avoids us. The kids here might be scared of us because we're older but Rose takes it to a whole other level. The kids are petrified of her. I think it's her glare that does the trick.

Luckily school starts back in next week so we will be able to get away from the mess in this place.

Edward knocked on my bedroom door, "Come in!" I called.

He opened the door, walked in and sat on my bed, "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. Is Rose still in the hell room?"

"Yeah." I sighed, "I hope Dan will let her out soon."

"After what she did!" Edward laughed, "She'll probably not even be let out for that couple coming to adopt!"

"WHAT?" I screamed, there was no _way_ I was going to let Dan stop Rose from getting adopted,

"Shut up!" He snapped at me, "Look we'll make sure that doesn't happen."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay. Let's get her out of there!" I grinned, got up and headed towards the door

"No. Alice! Not now…" He started. I ignored him and left the room. After about 5 seconds he got up and followed me…

_**Carlisle POV**_

I walked into Isabella Swan's room. She was still unconscious, but I think she might be stable enough to wake up soon. I sighed as I saw Isabella's brother beside her bed. He had been there since she came here. The care-worker that had been with him, Charlene, couldn't get him to leave. There were three other kids who also came up yesterday. They came up a few days ago. There were two boys and one girl.

I sat down beside the young boy. "Hello. I'm Dr. Cullen. I'm the doctor taking care of your sister."

The young boy nodded, "I know."

"So what's your name?" I asked him. I'd thought that was obvious but he was upset so I wasn't going to push my luck,

"Emmett."

"Well Emmett, I think I have some pretty good news for you."

He sat up, "Look I failed every subject remotely close to science, so if your news involves large, doctor words, you might just wanna, you know, _not _tell me."

I chuckled, "Don't worry. I meant that we might be able to wake her up soon."  
"SERIOUSLY?" Emmett grinned,

"Yes." I chuckled, "Now if you just wait outside the room for a short while…" I didn't get to finish as Emmett had already left the room.

_**Bella POV**_

My eyes fluttered open. 'Finally.' I thought.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Dr. Cullen. If you are able to sit up we need to do some tests." The doctor said. I sat up and glared at him – which was hard because he was drop dead gorgeous. He had very pale skin, beautiful yellow eyes and amazing blonde hair.

"My. Name. Is. Bella." I told him slowly, as I sat up, getting angrier by each word.

"Well _Bella_ can you tell me what month it is?" Dr. Cullen asked.

I rolled my eyes, "August. It is August. I am 14. My date of birth is 13th of September. So can you cut the crap and just let me _go home_?"

"Nice try." He smiled, "But we're gonna keep you overnight as a precaution. But do you want to hear what's wrong with you?" He asked implying it was supposed to be fun,

"Oh yeah. You see I fell down the stairs on purpose, just so that I could hear what was wrong with me." I told him sarcastically.

"Well, Miss Smart Ass," I rolled my eyes at the nickname, "you have broken both your legs, some ribs and your left arm. Also you have a bunch of cuts – which may scar – and bruises."

"Well that explains the casts." I muttered.

"Now there's a young man who's been here since you came and I think he may want to talk to you." Dr. Cullen told me.

"Who?" I asked, slowly trying to sit up, but the pain in my ribs weren't allowing it.

"Don't sit up." Dr. Cullen said, "And your brother."

I panicked remembering what happened. _He _did this to me. It was _his _fault. _He _pushed me. But I had to see him, otherwise people would get suspicious. I didn't want Emmett to get in trouble for this. It _was _an accident. But until he realizes his own strength, I don't want to be near him.

"Bella! Bella! Isabella! Hello?" Dr. Cullen was snapping his fingers in front of my face,

"What?" I asked, showing my annoyance,

"You haven't said anything in about three minutes." He said, confused.

"Sorry. Er, yeah send him in." I told him.

He nodded and went to get Emmett. When they came I looked over to Dr. Cullen, "Could you give us a minute?" I asked.

He nodded and left the room. Emmett sighed, "Look Bells I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you it's just you were _really _getting on my nerves."

"Wait! _I_ was getting on_ your_ nerves. What about you? I wouldn't even _be_ here if you had just kept your nose out of my love life!" I replied, close to yelling,

"I said I was sorry!"  
"Yes but I'm still going to have to be in a wheelchair for like _ever_ and I still missed out on a whole day of my life."

"Actually…" He trailed off,

"What?"

"You missed out on a _week_ of your life." He told me then got up and ran out of the room.

I glared at him, "WHAT?"  
Charlene came running in, "Bella! What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I spat, shooting a glare at Emmett

"Okay… Well, what happened? How did you fall?" she asked.  
I didn't know what to say. I was so mad. I hated that Emmett pushed me down the stairs – accident or not. I hated that I was going to be in a wheelchair so I wouldn't be able to do _anything_. And most of all, I hated that my _brother _did this to me.

"Bella!" Charlene yelled, slapping me in the face.

"Ouch! Scar!" I complained,  
"Ooh sorry."

"Wait. How did you get in here?" I asked, addressing Dr. Cullen.

"I walked through the door?" Dr. Cullen answered,

"When?"  
"Well Bells, you have been daydreaming for quite a while." Emmett informed me,  
"Shut up. And don't call me 'Bells'." I really didn't have time for his pet nicknames.

"So what happened?" Dr. Cullen asked,

"Nothing." I snapped,  
"Nothing? You fell down the stairs, how?" Charlene asked,

"I just slipped."

"On what?" Dr. Cullen asked,

"Yeah Bells, on what?" Emmett asked, I glared at him to shut him up

"I just tripped and fell." I replied,

"Okay. Well Charlene if you'd just step outside the room a second, I need to talk to you." Dr. Cullen suggested,

Charlene nodded and did as she was told. Dr. Cullen followed leaving Emmett and I alone in the room again.

"Thanks." Emmett smiled.

I ignored him. I wasn't ready to forgive him. Not yet.

**A/N: Okay I realize it's been forever since I updated and I'm so sorry for that, but I had writers block so… yeah. I'm going on holidays again this week though so I don't think I'll be able to update soon. But I'll still write so you might get two or three chapters when I get back… on Friday. R&R!**

**Also since I've only done this once or twice, **

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own twilight and I have nothing to do with it or the making. :(**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter eleven**_

_**Charlene POV**_

"Yes?" I asked Dr. Cullen.

He smiled, "Well I have something to tell you."

"Okay." I replied, not really caring about what he had to say

"Well, when my wife and I come to the orphanage in a few days, I think we would like to adopt Bella and Emmett."

I gasped putting my hands up to my mouth, "Oh my god!" I tried to say through tears that were close to falling, "That is so amazing! I have to go tell-"

"No don't!" He insisted grabbing my arm.

"Why not? I asked confused,

"Just wait until they get home. I don't want to make a fuss. But it won't be very long, as I think Bella's ready to be discharged today."

"That's great! Can I tell her _that_?"

"No I think it's best that I do because I need to explain certain things to her."

I nodded and followed him into the room.

**Bella POV**

Dr. Cullen came in closely followed by Charlene I sat up, "Yes?" I snapped since I knew they wanted to say something and I was sick of being kept in the dark.

"Well Bella, I think you're ready to be discharged." Dr. Cullen.

I grinned, "Finally, so when can I leave?

"Well if Charlene goes and signs all the paperwork then you should be out of here in an hour or so. But of course you _will _need to stay in a wheelchair and you _will _need someone to be by your side at all times in case anything happens." He answered, "Do you know anyone who could stay by you?"

'Okay.' I thought, 'So that's Alice, Jasper… I don't know about Emmett and Rosalie though. Rosalie hates me and Emmett pushed me down the stairs. Well I think I may have to trust them.'

"Bella? Bella?" Charlene asked snapping her fingers in front of my face, "You haven't answered Dr. Cullen yet!"  
"Oh er, yeah."

"Good so Charlene if you could go sign that paperwork and Emmett if you'd come with me and we'll go find your sister a wheelchair."

Emmett nodded and left the room. I sighed and lay down, staring at the roof.

'I can't wait to go home' I thought.

Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Cullen popped his head around it, "One more thing, what color of casts do you want?" He asked.

I thought about it for a second, "Blue."

**[Two hours later]**

I rolled out of the back of the minivan in the wheelchair. To be honest I couldn't work it very well with one arm so Charlene was pushing me. When we were almost at the house, the door opened and Alice came running outside closely followed by Edward.

"Charlene! You have to help us!" Alice yelled. Wow she was loud.

"What's wrong?" Charlene asked, worried,

"It's Rosalie." Edward told her,

Charlene groaned, "What did she do?"

"She slammed a butcher's knife down on the table in the office trying to hit Dan's had and she missed but Dan put her in -" Alice explained but didn't get to finish as Charlene cut in,

"The hell room." She sighed, "How long has she been in there?"

"The day after Bella went to hospital." Edward answered,

"That's a whole week ago!" I exclaimed,

"She hasn't been fed much either, like twice maybe. Three times at the most." Alice added,

"C'mon. Let's get her out of there. Before she dies of starvation." Charlene said before running inside.

I tried to push myself in but it wasn't working. Alice giggled, "I'll help you." She grabbed the back of the wheelchair and started pushing me in, Edward and Emmett following us.

"So what _is_ the hell room?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes. I didn't know either but every word that comes out of his mouth at the moment annoys me.

"It's this small dark room with nothing in it. Basically when we get in trouble for something, we get locked in there, with barley any food and water. In Rose's case since she tried to stab Dan, she would normally have to stay in there for two to three weeks." Alice explained.

**Charlene**

I ran into the office and searched through the room looking for the keys to the hell room. I couldn't find them anywhere though so I went over to Dan's desk and noticed the butcher's knife that Rosalie tried to stab Dan with was still stuck in the table. I grinned at that and started searching through his paperwork until I found the keys under them all. I grabbed them and ran out to the hell room where Bella, Alice, Edward and Emmett were waiting for me. We opened the door to see Rosalie lying on the floor. Was she dead?

**Rosalie POV**

I was so hungry. So thirsty. And I have no energy at all. I thought I was going to die in there. Normally when I'm in the hell room I'm only in for a few hours, a day at the most. But it must have been at least a week since I tried to stab Dan in the hand with a butcher's knife, which I forgot to bring with me so it's probably still in the office.

I was lying down on the floor when the door burst open. I tried to sit up but I physically couldn't.

"ROSE!" Alice screamed, running over to me,

"What?" I mumbled,

"She's okay!" Alice breathed a sigh of relief

"Help me up?" I asked.

Charlene rushed over and lifted me up, carrying me out of the room and upstairs into my room. When we came into the room Charlene set me down on the bed beside the window.

"She doesn't like that bed." Bella told her, "She likes the one beside the door."

"How the _hell _did you get up here?" Charlene asked,

"Alice brought me up." Bella explained and muttered – more to herself, "It was quite sore."

I grinned, "It's fine. You can take my bed. I don't have the energy to move at the moment. Alice can you get me a drink?" Alice nodded and left the room. I looked over at Charlene, "I think Bella might like some fries or something. Will you get her some?"

"Sure. Would you like some too?" She asked,

"Yes."

Charlene left the room, Bella shutting the door behind her. "So…" She sighed as she wheeled herself over to my bed and tried to get on it. I grinned.

"Let me." Edward – who I didn't know was in here - smiled as he lifted Bella from her chair and set her gently onto my bed.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him,

"Wow you don't pay attention much!" Edward remarked, "But I think I may be going now so if you'll excuse me…" He trailed off, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry for being such a jerk to you." I apologized,

"It's okay." Bella smiled,

"No it's not."

"You're right but at least you apologized." She laughed.

I giggled, "You're not that bad. So did you hear about Jasper and me?"

"No. Why?"

So I explained everything to her, laughing at how shocked she was, "So that's why I tried to stab Dan with a knife and ended up getting locked in the hell room." I finished.

"Does Jasper know?" she asked,

"No. But I probably should tell him."

"Yeah. Can I watch?"

I laughed, "Sure. So how did you get sent here?"

"It's not that exciting."

"Come on! Just tell me!" I whined.

Bella grinned, "Okay. So Jasper Emmett and I were playing a little game. We didn't have a name for it though. But the way it went was: one of us would set fire to a bunch of hay in the attic and the other two would throw stuff at it. One time the fire got out of control and we got sent here. End of story."

I was about to respond when Alice and Charlene came up with our food and drinks. Alice gave us the Fanta and Charlene, the fries.

"Thanks." Bella and I said in unison.

Charlene nodded and left, closing the door behind her but Alice stayed in and sat down on her bed. "Bella was telling me why they came here." I told Alice.

"Oh I wanna here!" She whined.

Bella sighed, "Well.." Just then the door bust open and Emmett came running in.

"BELLS GUESS WHAT!" He yelled,

"What?" She giggled, I guess she forgave him for pushing her down the stairs.

"WE ARE GETTING ADOPTED!"

Alice and I looked at each other in shock. No way this was happening.

**A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated in forever but (I have no good excuse and I couldn't be bothered making one up so I'll tell ya the truth) I couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter. But to be honest the main thing is I updated in the end? **

**Disclaimer:**

**I still don't have anything to do with twilight and I don't think I ever will.**

**Also I am thinking of deleting this story because the chapters seem to be getting crapper and crapper but I'm not sure. So review and help me out a little, pleeeeease!**

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Alice POV**_

Rose and I stared at each other in shock. No way. Bella and Emmett were getting adopted. How? They had only been here for 10 days and they spent 7 of them in a hospital. I do like Bella and Emmett. A lot. But this wasn't fair. I knew Rose wouldn't be happy about this as well. In fact I knew she'd be gutted. She was only starting to like Bella now and I knew she had a crush on Emmett. Her anger was proven when she stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door and leaving her chips on the bed.

"She's gonna hate me again isn't she?" Bella muttered, sitting up.

I nodded, "Probably."

"Great." She sighed sarcastically, then turned to Emmett, "When are we going?"

Emmett shrugged, "I don't know. A week or so."

"I'm gonna miss you." I told them as I reached over to take one of Rose's chips from the bed.

Just then the door swung open and Rosalie came marching in, "Don't eat my chips!" She snapped at me, before storming out again.

"We'll miss you too." Emmett told me, "Now I'm gonna go talk to Rosalie." He stood up and left,

I grinned, "Hey, do you wanna go to Port Angeles? Maybe go shopping?"

"Thanks Alice but I'm not really much of a shopper." Bella replied, besides I can't go when I'm in a wheelchair."

"Fine." I sighed. I turned and stared out the window, a tear coming to my eye. I love having Rose as my best friend but she could be really bitchy sometimes. Bella was always so caring and sweet.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?" I asked,

"We can still be friends, right?" She asked. I nodded and told her, yes we could. That seemed to put a smile on her face.

"Bella? Promise me one thing." I said,

"Sure? What?"

"Never, _ever _let Emmett push you down the stairs again."

Bella laughed, "Don't worry. I won't."

_**Emmett POV**_

I ran up to the attic knowing Rosalie would be there. When I got up I saw her sitting on the windowsill, staring out the window and…_ crying_?

"Are you crying?" I asked her,

"No!" She snapped, "I never cry!"

"You know, just because we're moving, doesn't mean we're gonna lose touch."

"I know." She wiped a tear from her eye, "Hey, we never got that shopping trip."

"Let's go check bus times for tomorrow?" I asked her. She grinned, got up and ran downstairs, practically dragging me after her. I laughed and raced her down to the living room.

_**{ONE DAY LATER}**_

_**Rosalie POV**_

"Come on!" Someone complained, "Get up!" He/she shook me, "Now!"

I slowly opened my eyes and turned around to face… Emmett. "What?" I snapped,

"We're taking the bus." He grinned.

I sat up and glared at him, "What?"

"Port Angeles? Remember?" He asked, still grinning.

"What time is it?"

"6:45. The bus leaves at

I yawned, stretching my arms and legs out, slightly kicking Emmett slightly, "Right! Get out until I get changed then!"

Emmett laughed a little, stood up and left. I stood up and quickly put on skinny jeans, a red strapless top and matching red heels. I tip-toed silently into Emmett's room and grinned at him. "I'm ready!" I practically sang,

"Shut up!" He hissed. I rolled my eyes, grabbed Emmett by the arm and dragged him out of the room and down the stairs. I grabbed by jacket which was on the banister for some reason and ran over to the door. I turned the lock and opened the door, cringing when I heard the creak it always makes. I crept out the door and ran to the gates where I realized Emmett wasn't with me. I stood at the gates, tapping my foot with folded arms and waited for Emmett to come out, which he did a few minutes later.

"Where were you?" I asked, confused,

"We need money kid." He grinned holding up quite a lot of it.

"Whoa! How much is that?" I asked taking the money from his hands, "And don't call me kid! I'm pretty sure I'm older than you."

"A few hundred." He answered, then smirked, "Oh really? How old are you?"

"Fourteen. You?"

"Same. Date of birth?"  
"April 30th 2000, you?"

"HA! I'm older! February 28th 2000!"

"Well then technically, you're not fourteen. You're three. When you claim to be sixteen, _then _you'll be four. Because your birthday comes once every four years!"

"Not true!" Emmett glared at me.

I grinned, "So true. Now let's start walking before we get caught."

We walked out the gate and I froze, "What way do we go?"

"Left. I think."

"You think?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

I sighed and followed Emmett to the bus stop. When we were almost there we saw the bus pulling in. Emmett grabbed my arm and we ran to make sure we didn't miss it. We were about to get on but someone was stopping us. She was standing right in front of the entrance and wouldn't get on or move out of the way.

"Hello?" I said rudely, "Can we get on?"

"No." The woman replied, no expression in her voice but even still it sounded very familiar. Who was that?

The woman turned around to face us. And who was it? Just our luck it was… Charlene.

**A/N: Right I know I haven't updated since starting school but I told ya that my teachers hated me. I've had so much homework that I didn't even get this chapter started. But we had a lot of subs today so very little homework (THANK GOD!) SO I came home and updated this chapter and here it is. R&R! **


End file.
